Conventional encryption protection mechanisms are generally based on a public key infrastructure (PKI) that uses a public key and a private key. The distribution and storage of the public key and the private key may weaken the overall security of an encryption system.
A digital rights management (DRM) system is conventionally used to protect commercial content. The application of the DRM system generally involves a series of complex system integrations at a server, issuance of a content encryption key, and support of a transmission platform and user terminals, which can cause inconvenience to a user. For example, when the user purchases media content, the user may also have to purchase and install hardware and software in support for a DRM client.
In addition, when two users need secure exchange of information or communication, both users generally need to install specific software and set an account password. Furthermore, the users may need to perform a large number of input operations for the secure exchange of information or communication, which also causes inconvenience to the users.